Happy Mama's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson wishes a happy Mother's Day to both his mothers.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**To all my readers in the US, happy Mother's Day :)**

**Someone suggested I write a story where Morgan and Riley talk, and I still might. But I wanted to write another Mother's Day story. I thought it would be good for Jackson to think of Riley, but I also wanted to have a story with Morgan and Jackson. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Crayons, markers and paper littered the coffee table as Jackson Sanders drew homemade Mother's Day cards. He wanted to draw a special card for his mama Morgan, so he had all his art supplies scattered about while he drew. Humming a little song to himself, he drew flowers and stick figures and smiled as he thought of his family.

Greg brought in a glass of chocolate milk for Jackson. He smiled as he saw Jackson's drawing. "Looks great, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy! I fink mama will like it."

"She'll love it." Greg smiled as Jackson hummed and colored away.

Jackson put down his crayon and looked up at Greg. "Daddy, I know mommy isn't here, but can we send her a drawing?"

Greg smiled sadly, knowing Jackson might never understand why Riley just left him. "I think that's a good idea."

"She won't be mad?"

"No, Jacks. Why do you think she'll be mad?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't really 'member her anymore. An' mama is my mama, an' she takes good care of me."

Greg smiled softly and lifted Jackson onto his lap. "She won't be mad. I think it's a good idea, and I think she knows your mama loves you and takes good care of you."

"She takes good care of both of us, daddy," Jackson said with a smile.

"Yes, she does," Greg said with a warm smile. He loved how Jackson just loved his family.

Jackson laid his head on Greg's chest and frowned. "I try to 'member mommy sometimes, but I can't. I 'member mama more."

As much as Greg wished he'd been there since Jackson was born, he knew every day with him was a gift. And he wished he could take away all of his son's sadness. Wrapping his arms around his beautiful son, Greg said, "I think she knows you're okay and you love her. And she knows mama takes good care of you and loves you very, very much."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a soft smile. "Da udder day, mama made me a peanut butter an' banana sammich. An' she alway gives me hugs, but dey not as big as yours."

"Cause I love you so much," Greg said as he kissed Jackson's head.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Two days later, Greg was sitting in the living room watching Jackson play with some of his toys. When his phone rang, Greg groaned and looked at the caller ID. Sighing quietly, he answered, "Hello?"

A familiar voice answered, "Hello, Greg."

A soft smile crossed Greg's face as he watched his son. "Hey," he answered. "How are you, Riley?"

Sighing deeply, Riley said, "I'm good. For the first time in a long while, I can honestly say I'm good."

"That's good," Greg answered honestly. As much as he wished he could've been in Jackson's life since his son was born, he really couldn't hate Riley - she had given birth to and gave Greg custody of his son.

Riley sighed quietly. "Anyway...I just wanted to say thank you for my drawing. He's always loved drawing."

"Yeah," Greg said quietly.

"Anyway..." Riley softly cleared her throat. "I know he's doing great. When I called the other day, he couldn't stop talking about you and how much he loves you and Morgan."

Greg sighed quietly, thinking of how Jackson didn't know he was talking to his mommy when she called days before. He also thought of how much he really loved his son. "He's doing great. He's so beautiful and amazing..." He smiled softly as he watched Jackson play.

Riley smiled softly, knowing her son was really okay. "I know," she said with a soft sigh. "And I know Morgan loves him. He talked about how his mama gives big hugs...but, they're not as big as yours."

Greg laughed softly. "He's great."

"And I know he's got a great family. Just..." Riley sighed quietly. "There's always a special place in my heart for him."

"There's always a special place in his heart for you," Greg said honestly.

Riley sighed and smiled softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just wanted to thank you. And I know he's doing so well. Could you..."

"What?" Greg asked after a few moments of silence.

"Could you tell him the friend that called the other day thinks he's wonderful?"

Greg sighed quietly. "Sure."

They said goodbye and Greg hung up as Jackson climbed onto his lap. "Who were you talking to, daddy?"

Knowing Jackson was safe with him and Morgan, Greg smiled. "That was the friend you talked to the other day. And she wanted me to tell you that you are a really amazing guy."

Jackson smiled. "Cool!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "And she wanted me to give you a big hug." Greg pulled Jackson into his arms and hugged and kissed his giggling son's cheek.

When Jackson pulled away, he smiled at Greg. "Daddy, mama gives us good hugs. But yours are da biggest an' bestest!"

Greg smiled. "That's because I love you so much."

"I love you!" Jackson said as he hugged his father. Greg relished holding his son close and knowing Jackson was safe with him.

* * *

Early that Sunday, Greg and Morgan were sound asleep in bed when Jackson snuck into the room. He was so excited to show Morgan his card, and climbed into bed between her and Greg.

Greg stirred when he felt Jackson crawl on the bed. He opened his eyes and smiled when Jackson put his finger to his lips to say "sh."

Jackson leaned over Morgan and shouted, "Happy Mama's Day!"

Morgan opened her eyes and groaned. Seeing her beautiful son smiling and happy, Morgan smiled. "Good morning, sweet pea."

"You gotta get up, mama!" Jackson said with a big smile. "It Mama's Day!"

Greg smiled as he watched Morgan and Jackson together. He felt truly blessed knowing he had his family.

Morgan smiled at the sweet little boy. "It sure is, sweet pea. And I am so glad I get to spend it with you."

"I am, too," Greg said softly.

Jackson grinned. "Daddy, she my mama! An' she doesn't give hugs as big as yours, but dey still great!"

Morgan laughed softly and pulled Jackson into her arms. "Well, I think your hugs are pretty great, too."

Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around his family. Jackson giggled. "See, mama? You give great hugs, an' daddy's are big enough for both of us!"

Morgan smiled at her family. "They sure are, and I love you both."

"Love you," Greg and Jackson said as they kissed her cheeks.

"Oh, here," Jackson said as he gave Morgan the card. "I made dis for you!"

Morgan gasped softly and smiled when she saw Jackson's card. He'd drawn hearts and flowers all over, and wrote "happy Mother's Day" in pink. To Morgan, it was more beautiful than any store-bought card. "This is so beautiful, sweet pea."

"Thank you," Jackson said with a smile. "Daddy help with the words, but I drew da pictures!"

"I see," Morgan said. "Well, you and daddy did a great job."

Jackson smiled as Greg kissed Morgan softly on the lips. "An' I know you my real mama, even dough you didn't know me 'til I was three."

Morgan and Greg smiled softly. "You do?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah! Cause you take care of me an' daddy, an' you cook us good food, an' you help me when I need help, an' you kiss daddy all da time."

Morgan laughed softly at Jackson's logic. "I do. I do all those things and more because I love you both so much."

"We love you," Greg said.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed. "You my mama!"

Happy tears came to Morgan's eyes as she hugged her family. "I am so glad to be your mama. And I love you and your daddy very much."

"We love you!" Jackson said.

"We do," Greg said as he kissed Jackson's cheek.

Morgan smiled lovingly. "Well, thank you for making me a mama."

Jackson giggled. "You welcome! Now, what do you wanna do today?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "I think it would be nice to call my mom and wish her a happy Mother's Day."

"And I'll call Nana and wish her a happy Mother's Day, too," Greg said.

"Dat sounds nice," Jackson said with a nod. "Den what?"

Smiling at her loving family, Morgan said, "I think I'll just spend the day with the two men I love."

Jackson smiled as Morgan hugged him and Greg. "Dat's a very good idea, mama!"

"I love you, sweet pea," Morgan said as she kissed Jackson's cheek.

"We love you," Greg said as he hugged his family.

"Yes, we do!" Jackson said with a big smile. "An' happy Mama's Day!"

**The End.**


End file.
